legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 16: Part 2/Transcript
Part 2 '' (The heroes are seen at the Safehouse going over some training.) '''Cloe:' Wow... Good work out guys. You did amazing Marion. Marion: You really think so? David: I agree. You have improved a lot since you first started fighting. Marion: Thanks guys. Daniel: Well I guess that will do it for today. I'll hang out here for minute. Cloe: Okay. (Kisses Daniel's cheek) See you soon. (Daniel smiles as Cloe David and Marion leave. A moment later Jack arrives. Daniel approaches him.) Daniel: Jack, you weren't here for training. What's up? Jack: Hey, Dan. Can I talk to you for a moment? (Jack takes Dan to his room.) Daniel: What is it, Jack? Jack: Hey. I.... kinda.... started... developing feelings for..... Daniel: For who? Jack: Lexi. Daniel: Lexi? Jack: Yeah. I kinda got attracted to her and her love of nature, so.... Daniel: Hey, don't worry. We'll help you out. Jack: We? Daniel: Yeah! Me, David, and Calvin. Jack: Thanks, man. (Meanwhile on the Olympus Mons, The Dazzlings are met by a monster called Smokescreen.) Wrench: Ladies, Sledge had me reanimate Smokescreen for your purposes. Smokescreen: That's right! Sledge once again made the right choice bringing me in! Aria: Smokescreen. So I guess your name has something to do with smoke then? Smokescreen: ''' You could say that. Let me show you what I can do! '''Wrench: You may want to hold your nose. Sonata: Why? (Smokescreen let's out a fog. The three are repulsed.) Wrench: I told you! Aria: Oh my god! No! No way! Sonata: That's disgusting! Adagio: Wait! This monster can be very useful! (Picks up a crystal) This will amplify you powers! Use it to pollute the forests! Smokescreen: Yes, Ma'am! (Smokescreen leaves. A Basher Bot arrives with air freshener and starts spraying.) Adagio: Ughh! That monster is out of the bridge! FINALLY!!! Wrench: Wait you sent him to the forests? Aren't those where- Adagio: That's right Wrench. Let's see how much a green thumb the nature lover has. (Scene changes to a forest near the city. Jack, Daniel, David and Calvin are seen entering) Calvin: So this is where Lexi's hanging out now? Jack: Yeah. She did say she goes from forest to forest. And I guess she wanted to be close by in case we needed each other's help. Daniel: It will be nice to see Lexi again. We really didn't get much of a chance to get to know her. David: Yeah. We really don't know much about her aside from her love of nature. Calvin: Will be hard to impress her if we don't know much about her. Jack: I won't let that discourage me. We'll figure something out. (The 4 enter deeper into the forest. After a couple of minutes they notice a couple of plants different from how the forest normally looked) Calvin: I don't remember seeing plants like this before. Daniel: They must have been planted by Lexi. I think we are getting close. David: Be careful though. Some of these plants while look pretty some might be- (Suddenly they hear the sound of a chomp right next to them. They look and see a plant with teeth growling at them) Calvin: Alive? David: I was gonna say "Defense made by Lexi to keep people out" but yes. (The plant growls a bit more till it suddenly stops. It starts to sniff Jack) Jack: Its.... sniffing me? (After a moment of sniffing, the plant opens up and a tongue like thing licks Jack. The plant then starts to pant like a pet dog happy to see its master) Daniel: Wow. It likes you Jack. Jack: Guess Lexi knows when its us instead of people trying to chop down the forest. David: Then I think we are safe from any dangers. Let's go see Jack's girl. (Jack blushes by David's statement but says nothing. They continue into the forest and soon arrive a beautiful area, full of various flowers and plants. In the center of is Lexi, who is tending to the flowers like gardener) Lexi: And just carefully put a few drops of water.... (Lexi uses a watering tool and drops tiny bits of water on the ground. She then stares for a moment and then she notices a green vine sticking out) Lexi: Perfect. (Lexi stands up, quite pleased with how this turned out. But then feels someone is here. She turns around and is surprised by her visitors) Lexi: Oh! So its you Jack! My plants told me a friend had arrived here, but I wasn't expecting to see you or your friends so soon. Jack: Heh. Hey Lexi. Its nice to see you again. And yeah we ran into one of your plants earlier. Surprisingly harmless given how it looks. Lexi: Oh I figured I should try some less violent ways of getting humans away from the forests in case they want cut it down. So while I'm near the city I just set up a few things to scare people away rather then hurt them. David: Well we thank you for that. And you seem to have been busy. Lexi: Oh very busy. As you see over there (Points to where she planted) I'm working on planting a VERY rare type of flower. One you would NEVER see in a place like this. I have to be careful though. One mistake could lead to its death. Calvin: You make sound like a gardening Lexi. Lexi: I guess it could be seen that way. When I first met you guys, you saw the violent side of nature. But nature can also be very fragile. Sometimes the wrong touch can have the potential to kill beautiful things. Jack: I see. You're really know a lot about these kinds of things. Lexi: Yeah I know. So, what brings you all here? Jack: Well, heh, we just wanted to get to know you better. Lexi: Oh. I see. Jack: If we're gonna help each other out, we should probably get to know each other. Lexi: Sounds fair enough. We've never really got much of a chance to talk anyway. Well, I.... (Calvin's Ninjacom goes off.) Brody: (Comms) Calvin, we got some activity near the outskirts of the city. Calvin: We'll be there soon. (To David, Daniel, Jack, and Lexi) We got trouble. A monster is near the forest. Jack: You guys go. I'm staying here with Lexi. I'll help her here if she needs anything. Calvin: You got it. (The others leave. Jack turns his attention to Lexi.) Jack: So... what do you do for fun? (Smokescreen arrives near the forest.) Smokescreen: Ha! I'm ready to pollute this place! (Calvin, David, and Daniel arrive.) Calvin: Don't count on it! This forest is protected by the Power Rangers! (Brody and the others arrive.) Brody: It's the end of the line, pal! Smokescreen: Oh really? Brody: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! POWER STARS! Rangers: LOCK IN! READY! NINJA SPIN! (Morph) NINJA RANGERS! FEAR NO DANGER! David: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! SIM CARD! David, Daniel, Cloe, Marion, and Juniper: ACTIVATE! (Morph) (The heroes rush at Smokescreen. Brody and Levi rush at him with their blades, but he dodges.) Smokescreen: TOO SLOW! (Lets out fog) Levi: Aw! What's that horrible smell?! (The heroes stop from the fog's horrible smell.) Preston: OH! Cloe: EW! DID SOMEBODY FART?!! Calvin: GAH! IT'S HORRIBLE!!! Smokescreen: Hahahaha! I knew you were no match! Brody: I know Adagio has ways to fight us. But this guy?! Smokescreen: See ya, losers! I got a forest to pollute. (Walks towards the forest.) Calvin: He's headed into the forest. Levi: I don't think so! STORM STAR!! NINJA TORNADO ATTACK!! (Levi spins up a tornado, picking up Smokescreen and dropping him away from the forest's entrance.) David: Guess it's time to play with California's new upgrade! Let's do it! (Presents his morpher) E10 RED! SUPER MODE! (Doesn't work) What?! It's not working?! (Comms) Cal! I thought you said this would work! Cal: Actually, in order for it to work for the first time, all six E10s must be present. David: That means we need Jack! (Back in the forest, Lexi and Jack are seen planting new seeds.) Lexi: Nice job, Jack. You're getting good at this. Jack: Thanks. (Jack begins to water the ground.) Lexi: Now be careful. You don't want to give it too much. Jack: I know. I worked with my Mum's plants back home.' '''In Zandar. '''Lexi:' You're Zandarian? Wonderful! I always wanted to see Zandar! Jack: Well, I'm also kind of a friend of Prince Phillip III, too. So... What about you? Where'd you grow up? Lexi: Eh, kinda all around. My family did a lot of traveling. We never stayed in one place too long. Never wanted to grow our roots if you know what I mean. (The two laugh the plant begins to grow.) Lexi: You did it! It's growing healthy! Jack: Yes! (Jack looks into Lexi's eyes.) Lexi: Is everything alright? You look... troubled... beguiled. And it's not me doing that to you. You're.. doing that yourself. Jack: Lexi... I.. kind of... I want to be yours. Lexi: Be mine? Jack. (Touches Jack's face) You already are. You don't have to be scared to admit you love me. Jack: I'm relieved. (The two lean for a kiss, but Jack's Ninjacom goes off.) David: (Comms) Jack, we need your help! Lexi: Don't worry. Protecting the forest is my duty. Your duty is to make sure the monster doesn't get in. Jack: (Smiles and nods at Lexi. Turns to his Ninjacom) I'm on my way. (To Lexi) Thank you. (Runs off) I hope to hear the rest of your story later! (Lexi waves as Jack rushes out. Smokescreen confronts the others.) Smokescreen: That new mode isn't working that well for you, isn't it?! (Smokescreen is then attacked by Jack.) Smokescreen: ANOTHER ONE! Jack: IT'S MORPHIN TIME! SIM CARD ACTIVATE! READY! EXECUTE! HA! (Morphs) SPEED OF THE WIND! E10 YELLOW! (Jack approaches the others.) Jack: I'm here. (Suddenly, the E10 Morphers begin to glow. Suddenly, a white star appears and splits into six, then enters their morphers.) Cal: (Comms) The new mode is up and running! It can only be used by one of you at a time, though. David: Jack, I think you've earned the right to use it first. Jack: Thanks, Dave. (Activate morpher) E10 YELLOW! SUPER MODE! (Morphs) CYCLONE POWER! SUPER E10 YELLOW!! Smokescreen: Give it your best shot! Jack: Don't say I didn't warn you! (Smokescreen let's out fog.) David: We gotta help Jack out. (The others are attacked by Basher Bots. While the other heroes are dealing with the Basher Bots, Jack turns his attention to Smokescreen.) Jack: Smells bad, yes. But that won't stop me. SUPER CYCLONE! (Jack clears the fog. He then rushes at Smokescreen with numerous strikes. Smokescreen is then seen on the ground. The others defeat the Basher Bots. Brody stands by Jack's side.) Brody: Let's finish him together, Jack. Jack: You read my mind, Brody! Brody: LION FIRE! NINJA SPIN! (Morphs into Lion Fire Red) Out of the Fire and into the Fight! LION FIRE RED! Lion Fire Armor Star! Lock In! (Locks star into his blade) Jack: SIM CARD ACTIVATE! YELLOW STORM STRIKE! FINAL ATTACK! (Jack strikes Smokescreen with a critical blow.) Brody: NINJA SPIN! LION FIRE FLAME STRIKE! FINAL ATTACK! (Smokescreen is destroyed. Adagio then enters the bridge of Sledge's ship.) Adagio: FIRE THE MAGNA BEAM!! (The Magna Beam is fired and Smokescreen is enlarged.) Marion: He's gotten big! Jack: At that size he'll destroy both the forest and the city! Brody: We'll take it from here guys! NINJA FUSION ZORD! COMBINE! (The zords all combine into the Ninja Fusion Zord) Brody: NINJA FUSION ZORD READY! Rangers: NINJA SPIN! (All the rangers become their super mode) Rangers: NINJA SUPER STEEL MODE READY! (The Ninja Fusion Zord stands before Smokescreen who begins to release let's out fog) Smokescreen: Let's see wind boy help you now!! (The rangers see themselves surround by smoke) Sarah: Ah this is disgusting! Brody: I can hardly see anything! (Back with the E-10) Cloe: Oh my god this is horrible! Jack: (Coughs) Lexi! That smoke is reaching the forest!! Daniel: At this rate, everything will be taken in by this fog! Cloe: How are (cough) we gonna stop it!? (Suddenly everything around them begins to shake) Daniel: What's going on!? (Suddenly in the forest, a giant plant busts out of the ground. The plant is bigger then any tree. It almost the size of a Mega Zord) David: Whoa check it out! (The Rangers and Smokescreen take notice) Preston: Whoa check it out guys! Hayley: Where did THAT come from! Smokescreen: What's with the over grown weed!? (The plant opens up, and suddenly, the fog begins to go inside the plant) Levi: Guys check it out! That plant is sucking up the fog! Smokescreen: HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!?? Jack: Its sucking up the fog? (Looks at the plant and in the direction of the forest) Lexi... (Lexi is seen meditating in the forest. The plant then fires at Smokescreen, injuring him.) Brody: Looks like Lexi gave us a window! We better take it! Begin Final Attack! NINJA SPIN! (Summons the Ninja Super Steel blaster) Ninja Super Steel Blaster Energize! Rangers: NINJA FUSION ZORD MASTER SLASH! FINAL ATTACK! (Brody fires the blaster. The Fusion Zord slashes at Smokescreen, destroying him.) Brody: Show's over! Ninjas win! (The heroes arrive in the forest to see if Lexi is okay. Everything is normal.) Jack: Lexi, are you okay? (Lexi stands up.) Lexi: Yes. I admit I never had done something like that before, and it was a pretty big risk for I didn't know how it would effect me or the plant. But it worked out in the end. Preston: I'll say! And now Canterlot gets to look at a brand new plant that saved the city! (True to Preston's words there are people in the city who can see the giant new plant and they are amazed by its size and beauty) Lexi: Thank you all. You continue to show me that there are people out there that do care for nature. Brody: We do what we can. Jack: Lexi... Lexi: Jack... (Lexi and Jack approach each other. They take each others hands) Lexi: I'm so glad I got to meet you. Jack: Me too... I love you. (Lexi and Jack kiss. The heroes seeing this all smile. After a moment they stop) Lexi: I love you, too. (The Ninjacoms go off. Brody answers.) Mick: We have a problem. (The heroes return to the Safehouse.) Brody: What... What's going on, Mick? Mick: See for yourselves. (Mick brings up a map of the Earth. They see red areas.) Mick: All of that in red... those are areas the Sirens have captured. They've been broadcasting their hypnotic song all throughout. Daniel: That covers most of the planet!! Mick: I'm afraid so. They don't intend to stop there. I'm afraid we can't do anything during this period. Daniel: This period? (Suddenly, the radar picks up a mysterious transport. The heroes arrive at the beach, where some sort of ship is located. A woman steps out of the ship.) Daniel: Time Force officer Jen Scotts. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline